Uninvited Guests
by JustAnotherMember
Summary: Charlie and Sue are getting married and everyone's invited! But what happens when the Volturi decide to turn up...
1. News

**Uninvited Guests**

**Set one year after BD**

Chapter 1

Bella POV

My first hint that something was up was the way Alice was acting even more excited – if such a thing is possible – than usual. Her face was positive delighted every time she looked at me until I finally asked.

"What have you seen?"

Alice gave me an innocent look. "What do you mean?"

"Alice!" I whined. I hated it when she kept me in the dark.

She grinned cheekily. "You'll find out soon enough, Bella, trust me. Oh, and don't bother asking Edward, 'cos he won't tell you either."

_Annoying little psychic!_ I cursed mentally. I groaned and turned away.

"Edward!" I called and he appeared at my side in an instant.

"Stop teasing her, Alice," Edward muttered.

"Edward, can _you_ tell me?" I begged.

"No," he said at once. I pouted and he stroked my cheek with a gentle smile. "We're going to be late for Charlie."

As if. The way Edward drove we were never late!

"Are we visiting Grampa?" squealed Renesmee, bouncing into the room. Although she hadn't reached her second birthday yet, Nessie was approximately the size of a six-and-a-half year old. "Is Jacob coming too?"

"He's going to meet us there," Edward told her, smiling. Over the past year, the Edward/Jacob relationship had improved enormously, only partly so as to not upset Renesmee. They could almost be called 'friends' now.

"Oh," Renesmee muttered, looking somewhat disappointed. She didn't like going anywhere without her Jacob, even if it was only going to be for a couple of minutes. She brightened up after a second. "What about Alice?"

"Yes, sweetie, I'm coming with you!" sang her aunt, spreading her arms out for Renesmee to leap into.

I stared at Alice. "You are?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm coming! The invitation was for the whole family. But since Carlisle is at work and the others are hunting, I'm the only one free."

"But I didn't think you'd want to come," I pressed, "I mean, it's just lunch, and we won't be eating anyway, so…"

"Are you trying to uninvited me, Bella?" demanded Alice, but I saw her exchange a glance with Edward and mouth "just lunch!" I looked between them, losing my patience.

"Okay, what is going on? You saw something about Charlie, didn't you? _Tell me!"_

"Come on, Bella." Edward took my hand. "We need to go. Renesmee's getting more and more impatient by the second."

I obviously wasn't going to get any answers from these two, so I ran to my car with a huff. I heard Edward chuckle before he joined me.

I crossed my arms and sunk low into the front passenger seat. Alice and Renesmee were already chatting excitedly in the back as Edward started the engine. He kept glancing at me while he drove, but I stubbornly remained silent.

Charlie was in an extremely happy mood when he answered the door.

"Hey there, kids!" he greeted us, pulling Renesmee and I into a hug.

"Hi, Dad," I said, returning the hug as gently as possible so as not to hurt him.

"Grampa!" squealed Renesmee.

"Hi, Charlie," smiled Alice, dancing forward to peck him on the cheek.

"Hello, Charlie," nodded Edward, shaking his hand formally.

"Come on inside! Jake and the Clearwaters are here!" Charlie told us.

"Jake?" repeated Renesmee excitedly. She ran inside, almost too fast, to find him.

"She sure likes the kid, doesn't she?" commented Charlie.

"Jacob's like a big brother to her," I said, walking inside.

I was surprised to see Leah sitting beside Seth on the sofa. She had been getting better since she had joined Jacob's pack, but she was still very anti-vampire. She scowled at me with her nose wrinkled up when I took the seat opposite her. Jacob was in the seat next to me with Renesmee on his lap.

"Where's Sue?" I asked Charlie, even though I could hear her in the kitchen.

"She's in the kitchen, finishing lunch," Charlie replied, "She'll be out in a second."

I heard footsteps approaching the living room.

"Hi, Sue," I said, raising a hand to wave.

"Hello, Bella," she replied nervously.

Charlie went over to Sue and took her hand. I had to smile at that. Charlie and Sue were perfect for each other; the mother of two werewolves and father of a vampire.

"We have some good news," began Charlie.

Oh! I knew immediately what he was going to say. Edward had used those very same words almost two years ago.

Charlie took a deep breath. "Sue and I are getting married."

There was a second of silence before we reacted.

"Are you serious?" I shrieked, jumping to my feet so I could hug them both.

"What?!" exclaimed Leah in shock.

"Yes!" shouted Seth, punching the air.

Renesmee just clapped with excitement. Both Edward and Jacob offered their congratulations.

"Please let me do your wedding!" squealed Alice.

Sue laughed. "We'll think about it."

"Yay!"

"This is seriously awesome, guys!" said Seth as he hugged his mother and shook Charlie's hand. He grinned at me. "You'll be my new step-sister, Bella!"

I hadn't thought of this and neither, apparently, had Leah.

"What?!" she shouted again, this time in anger. She started trembling violently.

"Leah! Calm down!" ordered Jacob, and Leah had no choice but to obey the leader of her pack.

She glared at me. "I don't care what my brother thinks, but you will _never_ be my sister!"

I met her furious eyes and nodded once, accepting her words. It was really only to be expected. Even before the whole vampire/werewolf business we hadn't gotten along as well as we could have.

Edward growled quietly at the way Leah spoke to me, but I held him back with a gentle hand on his arm. _It's okay,_ I thought to him.

"Relax, Edward!" exclaimed Alice, "We should be celebrating, not ripping each other to shreds!"

Jacob laughed loudly, lightening the mood. Who needed Jasper around when you had a werewolf with a sense of humour to brighten you up?

"So what now?" asked Jacob, "Bring out the champagne? Maybe a few bags of bl-"

"Balloons?" I interrupted him before he could say _blood._ Jake raised his eyebrows at me.

"Balloons?" chuckled Edward under his breath.

"It was the first thing I thought of!" I countered defensively.

Charlie looked at me, bemused. "Maybe not balloons, but champagne, certainly!"

"I'll go get some," offered Jacob, sliding Renesmee off his lap so he could stand.

"Try the top cupboard," suggested Charlie.

Jacob was back in thirty seconds, a bottle of champagne in his hand. He poured a glass each for Charlie and Sue. He held the bottle out towards the vampires.

"You know I prefer _red_," I joked.

He shrugged indifferently. "That is _so_ not funny, Bells."

"Yeah, whatever."

Alice took an empty glass and raised it up high. "To Charlie and Sue!" she declared to the room.

We echoed her and the humans drank, smiling with embarrassment.

"Can I see the ring?" I asked Sue politely. She held her left hand out proudly to show the sparkling ring off. It was nothing next to the ring Edward gave me, but still very beautiful.

"Nice one, Dad," I commented, beaming at him.

"Ooh! It's so _pretty!_" squealed Alice, rushing forward to examine it. "You're so lucky, Sue!"

"Thanks," smiled Sue, blushing.

Alice wasn't done yet. "I'm taking you dress-shopping on Saturday! You've got nothing on then, except for a silly dentist's appointment, but I can easily reschedule that for you. Ooh! This is going to be so much fun!"

"Not so fast, Alice…" I began, glancing apologetically at Sue.

"Oh, it's okay, Bella, you're coming too. Right, Sue?"

"Of course!" agreed Sue at once, "We can find the bridesmaids dresses at the same time!"

Bridesmaids? "Um, who did you have in mind, Sue?" I asked carefully.

"I'm keeping it in the family, so Leah, Emily, and yourself would be perfect, if that's okay with you?"

"I'd love to!" I exclaimed, hugging her again. Leah looked even more disappointed in that we'd probably have to spend even more time together over the next few weeks.

"Back to the important business of shopping," interrupted Alice loudly.

"I don't know, Alice," began Sue, "We don't have to have the wedding immediately."

Alice gasped as though she'd been slapped.

"Uh oh," muttered Edward.

"What are you talking about?" demanded Alice, "Of course you should! What am I supposed to do for the next few months if I don't have a wedding to plan?"

"Really, Alice, you don't have to!" protested Sue.

Alice looked genuinely offended. "Saturday. Nine o'clock."


	2. Shopping!

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update!! I have no excuse so go ahead and hate me as you want! Sorry!!!**

**Disclaimer:**** I own it all!!**

**And now, on with chapter two!!!**

**Disclaimer:**** I lie.**

**BPOV**

If I were still human I would've been terrified of the way Alice drove. Indeed, Sue, Leah and Emily were looking very pale as she weaved through the traffic at top speeds.

"Alice," I began, looking apologetically at the humans, "maybe you should slow down."

Alice gave me a shocked look. "Are you crazy, Bella? The mall is only open for another twelve hours! We need to find a wedding dress, three bridesmaid's dresses, a dress for me and you could do with a new wardrobe as well."

"I don't think that's necessary…"

Alice only drove faster.

Ever since Charlie and Sue had announced their engagement a couple of days ago, Alice had been planning the wedding with enthusiasm. She had already chosen a date and venue for them (one month away at the Cullen home), and sent out the invitations. It wasn't going to be small. At least the bride and groom were impressed.

We arrived at the mall within twenty minutes and Alice zoomed into a parking spot with perfect precision and climbed out of the car in the same second. I hopped out lightly, while the humans and wolf stumbled out of the doors. Emily was clutching her stomach.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," she groaned, leaning against the car.

"I'll drive on the way back," I reassured her hastily, ignoring the glare I received from Alice.

Alice tapped her foot impatiently and we followed her inside.

We were dragged into shop after shop, leaving each one with a new shopping bag, yet I didn't think we'd bought anything wedding related. Finally we followed Alice into a shop with fluffy white wedding gowns on display in the window. We'd barely stepped inside and Alice was already pulling dresses from the racks. She steered Sue into the changing room, hidden under a pile of white frills and lace, while I waited outside with Emily and Leah.

After a couple of minutes, Alice held back the curtain and Sue emerged in a puffy white dress which, in my opinion, made her look like a marshmallow.

"I don't know…"

Alice looked disappointed and pulled Sue back inside.

Over the next three hours we saw Sue dressed in a wide variety of white silk, satin, chiffon, lace, glitter and diamonds. Alice was getting more and more frustrated by the minute and was muttering things like, "absolutely no fashion sense," and, "I'll show _her_ giant snowball."

We bridesmaids were getting so impatient that we actually cheered when Alice found a dress we all liked, gaining a glare from the saleswoman. The dress floated around Sue's ankles like some sort of exotic flower, and the hem was lined with tiny diamonds. The arms began just below her shoulders and ended in bell sleeves, also studded with diamonds, at her elbows. She really did look beautiful.

"I can't afford this," Sue fretted in disappointment, admiring the dress in the wall mirror.

"Don't you worry about that," said Alice, pulling out a shiny black credit card, "it's on me."

She ignored Sue's protests and headed straight for the cashier.

She handled the box delicately as though it were some sort of rare treasure, and led us from the shop, only to take us right next door to find our bridesmaid's dresses.

She found matching dresses in pale gold satin for us, and gold shoes to go with them. That only took three hours. I was beginning to wonder how many dresses there are in the world; I must have tried on the majority of them at least.

I thought that would be it. I was crazy to think so. It was getting dark by the time we were done, and we walked back to the car under boxes of jewellery, clothes, shoes, and various other items, not all of them wedding related.

I opened the driver's door of the car and slid into the seat. I tried shutting the door, but Alice's hand shot forward, holding it in place.

"What do you think you're doing, Bella?" she asked me sweetly.

"Alice, you got your way on the way here, but I'm driving us home."

Alice scowled at me.

"If you don't let me drive, Alice, I swear I will…" I didn't have to finish. Alice had a vision of what I would do to her closet if she didn't let me drive and instantly sped around to the passenger seat, growling angrily.

I had barely started the car and Alice was already fiddling with the radio.

"Oh! I love this song!" she squealed and started singing along brightly.

"_Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch"_

Alice was halfway through the second verse when her eyes went suddenly blank and a hiss escaped her throat.

"That's just what we need!"

"What's wrong?" I asked urgently.

In reply, she switched radio stations to a news broadcast. _"…the second murder this week, bringing the count up to seventeen related deaths. Police are now suggesting the case may have a link to the recent Seattle murders last year. Similar evidence has been left at the scenes, but there are still no suspects…"_

"Another newborn?" I asked.

"Two," Alice clarified, "As if I don't have enough to worry about with the wedding plans, and now this!"

"What's going on?" demanded Leah from behind me.

"Newborn vampire attacks nearby," replied Alice.

"You should warn the rest of the pack," I suggested. I could tell Leah hated taking advice from me, but she nodded grudgingly and scowled out the window.

"Are the Volturi going to interfere?" I wondered.

Alice just growled quietly. "They'd better not!"

I dropped off Sue, Emily and Leah at Charlie's house before driving to the Cullen home. I pulled into the enormous garage and ran into the house where Edward was waiting for me at the piano.

"Did you have fun?" he teased, pulling me into a hug.

I groaned. "Yeah, fun. Hours stuck in a shopping mall with Alice. Could it get any better?"

He chuckled just as Alice entered the room. "Edward, did you hear about the newborn attacks in town?"

"Yes, I read about them a couple of weeks ago. Have there been more?"

Alice nodded seriously. "Seventeen in all. If this gets in the way of the wedding plans I am personally going to hunt them down myself!"

Edward frowned. "And the Volturi?"

"Nothing yet."

"Good. Let's hope it stays that way. You will be keeping an eye on them, right?"

"Of course," Alice muttered absently. She was obviously thinking about something else.

Edward laughed. "Don't worry Alice. We'll make sure they don't mess up the wedding. You don't need to worry about it."

I laughed with him. Of course my sister would be worried about the wedding! Bloodthirsty newborns, she could handle fine. Volturi coming to town, no problem. But mess up Alice's plans for a wedding and they would regret it for eternity.


End file.
